


Vignette #3: The Temple at Ilum

by wolfiefics



Series: The Exiles [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: The fate of Ilum, There's a plan, a bit of angst, honor even in unavoidable destruction, original Jedi characters guarding the Ilum mines, putting a bit of hope out there, the duty of a jedi, with Reeft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiefics/pseuds/wolfiefics
Summary: Jedi Knight Reeft and his fellow guardians at the Ilum Temple get unexpected visitors, the shock of a lifetime and resolve to do their duty to the last. They will do their part to keep hope alive. From Reeft’s point of view.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: The Exiles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725547
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Vignette #3: The Temple at Ilum

**Author's Note:**

> I always like Reeft, Obi-Wan’s Dressellian friend in the Jedi Apprentice book series. A quick Wookiepedia check gave me a bit more details as to Reeft’s career and then I took it from there. So this is plot, furthering of the adventure. It can't ALWAYS be sex, you know. :)
> 
> Got a plot bunny for the series? Send me a message on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wolfiefics)!

Jedi Knight Reeft felt a disturbance in the Force. Lots of disturbances in the Force, if he was honest with himself. He couldn’t put his finger on what it was and, though it bothered him a great deal, he tried not to dwell on it. However, when a starship of Duro origin and the distinct look of a giant pleasure yacht broke the atmostphere of Ilum and landed close to the little temple that stood sentry over the crystal mines, he and the three Jedi assigned here with him stood ready for anything.

Anything except Qui-Gon Jinn and Reeft’s old crechemate and friend Obi-Wan Kenobi striding purposefully down the exit ramp.

He hadn’t seen Obi-Wan since the rift between them formed when the Council censured Reeft from the whole Bounty Hunters Guild debacle involving Reeft’s killing of Tosinqas. While it was agreed that the bounty hunter’s death was an accident, the stink the Guild created within the Senate had put pressure on the Jedi Council to do something. So Reeft had been censured and sent to Ilum. It was supposed to be a punishment but Reeft actually found that it didn’t bother him much. It was certainly a hell of a lot more peaceful than the Republic and its war with the Separatists.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan’s appearance made Reeft’s unease with the Force stronger. Something had happened, something bad. Reeft wasn’t going to like it.

“Masters Jinn and Kenobi,” he said formally with a respectful bow. He straightened up to see a hint of regret in Obi-Wan’s changeling eyes. They had not parted on great terms.

“Knight Reeft,” Qui-Gon greeted back with an equally respectful bow. He gestured to all the Jedi present. “We need to have a conference. Much tragedy has happened that you are unaware of, though you have no doubt sensed it in the Force. Decisions must be made, hard ones.”

Reeft looked at the other three Jedi who guarded the temple with him: Jedi Masters Argu Hag and Tuil Gref and Knight Senna Li. Hag nodded acquiescence and gestured for all to follow him. Unbeknownst to many, there was a small side building, cleverly hidden, that allowed for residential space for those who remained on Ilum.

The ramp to their ship raised, telling Reeft that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan did not travel alone. That was curious but Reeft held his questions. He fell into step with Obi-Wan, noting his friend’s clean-shaven face and longer than he remembered copper hair. Obi-Wan was calm but there was an air of…something…that Reeft couldn’t pinpoint. Obi-Wan had often been a mystery to Reeft, but they had been faithful friends over the years of their initiate days, as padawans and then knights. Their spat, regrettable though it was, had not broken their friendship, Reeft was confident.

Hag led everyone to their small conference room. Li gathered from storage some more chairs and soon everyone was seated with tea to warm them. After a couple of sips, Qui-Gon spoke.

“The Republic has fallen. The Sith are now in control of the government and the Grand Army of the Republic. The Jedi are considered traitors and are being hunted and exterminated. If you have picked up disturbances in the Force, this is what you feel.”

Reeft went colder than Ilum’s outside environment during the so-called winter cycle. He couldn’t wrap his head around what Qui-Gon said. He looked at his fellow guardians and saw reflected the same disbelief and confusion.

“I don’t understand,” ground out Master Gref, tugging at her lekku in agitation. “How can this be?”

Qui-Gon heaved a sigh and seemed to deflate. Never had Reeft seen the revered master so…helpless.

“Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Master. The Sith Obi-Wan killed on Naboo was the apprentice. Naturally Palpatine took others, which were in turn defeated one by one. No one knew that _he_ was the Master, however, and he was allowed to continue his machinations unhindered. Our – “ And here Qui-Gon faltered and gave Obi-Wan a helpless look, causing Reeft’s friend to take up the tale.

“Master Anakin Skywalker has fallen to the Dark Side and become the Sith apprentice Darth Vader. I tried to kill him,” and here Obi-Wan’s own voice hitched, “but I was unsuccessful. The Temple on Coruscant was the scene of a wholesale slaughter. Our sick, infirm, elderly, healers, crechemasters, archivists, and the younglings were all butchered by Anakin and the clone troopers now under Sith control.”

Obi-Wan hesitated to allow this information to sink in. Reeft knew his fellow Ilum guardians were staring at Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon as if they were creators of a slasher holo. He couldn’t believe what they said. It couldn’t be true!

“We found four younglings who, by the grace of the Force, hid from Anakin and his troops on their destruction of the Temple. Master Yoda engaged Palpatine in a battle in the Senate chambers and lost.” Obi-Wan swallowed, hard, and continued, voice amazingly steady. “Of the other Council members, I don’t know. I believe, though, that they are dead. We took these four younglings and the infant son of Anakin’s and ran. We have gathered those willing to help us along the way, allies, but we are few now, the Jedi.”

Knight Li’s luminous eyes of piercing white seemed to shoot accusations like blaster bolts at their guests as she spoke. “How could we be so blind? Didn’t _you_ train Anakin Skywalker? Didn’t you _see_ that he would turn?”

Shame graced both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan’s features. It was Qui-Gon who answered her accusations. “Yes, we trained Anakin, though formally he was Obi-Wan’s apprentice. His Fall took _everyone_ by surprise. Even his wife, Senator Padme Naberrie Amidala, had no idea. As for not seeing the Sith…it is the nature of the Sith and the Dark Side to hide even in plain view and others be blind to it. So it was even during the ancient wars with them. As much as this pains me to say it, as much as it all but makes me wretch, it is the will of the Force.” Qui-Gon did indeed look nauseas saying such a thing.

The silence in the room stretched until Reeft thought it would reach a breaking point. To his surprise, he broke it. “Why are you here, other than to give warning that likely the Sith and their followers will come sooner or later?”

Obi-Wan gave his friend a sorrowful smile. “To see if you wished to join us. To gather as many Kyber crystals as we can in an attempt to eventually rebuild the Jedi Order, if it’s even possible.”

“And where would we go?” asked Hag pensively.

“To stay in the Unknown Sector. If that proves not safe enough from the Sith, then the Wild Space.”

Qui-Gon might have declared mass suicide. Reeft, Hag, Gref and Li stared at him in amazement.

Then, to Reeft’s surprise, Hag nodded. “Makes sense, yes.”

Li’s eyes flashed brilliant white once more, this time in confusion. “Even all the years Jedi have been on Ilum, we know little about the Unknown Sector. Knowledge of the Wild Space is even less. How will we accomplish this?”

All four Jedi Masters spoke in one voice, “We follow the will of the Force.” There was brief spattering of laughter, relieving the tension a bit.

Reeft’s mind raced with plans, stratagems, pitfalls, and possible outcomes to all of them. He was jerked from his reverie by Master Hag saying with calm and defiance, “I will not go. I am sworn to defend the mines for the Order and I will die if needs be doing so.”

Reeft panicked and then was immediately calmed by Obi-Wan’s hand touching his softly.

Li pugnaciously nodded in agreement. “I as well.”

Master Gref made a quiet noise of agreement.

All eyes turned to Reeft, Obi-Wan’s all but pleading for Reeft to go with them. Deep down, though, Reeft knew he couldn’t. “I’ll help you harvest the crystals,” he said instead. “Perhaps your younglings will be able, even at their young ages, be able to select theirs for future saber builds.”

He saw Obi-Wan’s eyes shimmer with sorrow at Reeft’s decision but knew that his old friend understood. They all had their duty. While Obi-Wan’s was to preserve what there was of the Jedi, Reeft’s continued as it had been the day before: protect the Temple at Ilum. He knew, as sure as Obi-Wan did, it would bring about his death. He would die as a Jedi, a servant of the Light. There was no shame or dishonor in that.

While Obi-Wan poured over star charts and uploaded them to their ship’s computer, along with a being called Toppo and a man introduced as Qui-Gon biological brother, El-Lon, Reeft and Hag took the four younglings into the mines to gather crystals. One of the younglings, a Twi’Lek boy, Reeft remembered being here previously. It was determined, however, that he should use his knowledge gained to help them mine crystals.

Gods, the younglings were so tiny. Solemn, a bit excited to be in a such a legendary place, but respectful in the way all Jedi children are raised to be, they followed the adults’ instructions, seeking out likely crystals of possible future use.

Li and Gref built crates to house the crystals in Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon’s cargo hold. By the end of three days, there were almost 200 crystals cradled gently in the crates and stored on board. Whether any would be of any use in the future was anyone’s guess. It was a chance, a desperate gamble. It seemed that it was one worth taking, however.

Snow was melted and it replenished the ship’s water supply, which was still ample. Every little bit helped. Ilum had nothing in the way of native food sources. The four Jedi in resident had plenty of supplies, as visits from the Core Sector was far between.

The day before the exiles were readying to leave, Obi-Wan drew Reeft aside, his face solemn and remorseful. “I’m sorry, Reeft,” he began earnestly but Reeft raised a hand to forestall the emotional beg of forgiveness.

“There is no need, Obi-Wan,” he said with a small affectionate smile for his friend. “I understand. You acted as a High Council Member. We were all in a trap with no easy way out. My censure was the least painful for all parties. You don’t need to apologize for doing your duty.”

“I do if it damages a long and cherished friendship,” Obi-Wan told him sorrowfully.

Reeft drew his old friend into a tight hug, the smaller human swamped by Reeft’s bulk. “It has not. You have always been, and will always be, my friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Never, ever doubt that.” He pulled away. “You are the best of us. You always have been. I am blessed and honored to be your friend. Do not mourn me, Obi-Wan, celebrate me. And please, be careful? Qui-Gon can’t save your scrawny butt all the time.” The last was said teasingly, eliciting the smile and laugh from Obi-Wan that Reeft angled for.

Obi-Wan clapped his friend on the back and they joined everyone for the evening meal.

The next morning the ship carrying Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and their odd assortment of allies and younglings was gone.

Masters Hag and Gref returned to their normal routines. Reeft and Knight Li were a bit more skittish but eventually relaxed into complacency.

Until the troop transports appeared in the sky.

The four Jedi readied their lightsabers and prepared for battle. They would die, they knew for certain, but those Dark Side doormats did not know that in many ways, their arrival was too late.

There was hope out there and Ilum helped provide it.


End file.
